


stolen hearts lead to stolen phones

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Conversations, First Dates, Gen, Getting Together, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Post-Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: While talking at the Apothecary the Tuesday morning after Singles Week, Patrick takes matters into his own hands and asks Twyla out for Stevie by stealing her phone.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd, Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	stolen hearts lead to stolen phones

"Who's that?" Patrick asks, looking over the counter with his hands placed on the edge of the table in front of him to give himself a bit more leverage. However, before his eyes can pinpoint the notification pinging across Stevie's phone screen, its already moved out of his line of vision.

Stevie smiles, holding the phone close to her chest. "Twyla." She says it so easily, like her name is second nature. Her eyes close for a moment as he inhales like she's taking in her scent regardless of the fact that she isn't there. 

Smirking, Patrick leans against the brick wall behind him and crosses his arms. "Does someone have a crush?" He asks, voice high and teasing.

She groans, throwing her head back and setting her phone face-down next to the register. "This isn't third grade." Her tone is bland and unenthusiastic, the two key factors to deciphering a sarcastic Stevie Budd.

Normally Patrick would end the conversation there, but he couldn't walk away from this discussion knowing that Stevie is the one responsible for pushing him and David to get together. If she hadn't crashed their non-date date, who knows if they would've kissed that night, if they'd be boyfriends right now. 

It's Patrick's time to make Stevie happy byway of romance.

He snatches her phone from the register, running into the stockroom with it while he types out a simple message to Twyla who's contact was luckily already open: 

**Stevie:** Wanna meet me at the Elm Glen Drive-In tomorrow night? 7:00?  
  


Once Stevie gets a hold of the device, it's too late. The text was already sent and it would look worse if she followed up with _Sorry about that, my friend stole my phone and typed that while I wasn't looking_ , so she let it go because she just asked out Twyla Sands.

Okay, maybe _she_ didn't, Patrick did. It was underneath her name though, so she was counting it as finally gaining the courage to go on a date with her, the date she's so desperately wanted for weeks. Granted, Twyla still had to accept, but Stevie has no doubt she will. "Thank you." She mutters underneath her breath just loud enough for Patrick to hear.

"What was that?" He cups his hand around his ear for added effect.

"I said thank you." Stevie is a bit louder this time and actually looks him in the face as well. A grin plays at the corner of her lips and she tries to tuck it between her teeth which she does manage eventually. Patrick notices, of course.

"You're welcome, Stevie. Let me know how it goes!" He steps around her to make his way back to out onto the sales floor at the sound of the bell ringing signifying the arrival of a customer, sending her a wink from across the room that Stevie replies to with an eye roll as she does anytime he winks at her. 

She is _so_ grateful for him. 


End file.
